Kitty's Bathtime
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Blair is feeling rather flirtty and joins in on the Soul Eater and ThatGuyWithTheGlasses gang and offers if anyone wants to take a bath with her. What if someone responds? Crossover AU between TGWTG and Soul Eater


Spoony and his meister, Cinema Snob were with Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Liz, and Black Star hanging out in Maka and Soul's apartment. Maka was talking about her mission with Soul in Italy and how beautiful it was.

Spoony wasn't really paying attention to Maka. All he focused on was their maid, Blair, who was slightly older than him. She was beautiful and always teased the group. Blair was in the kitchen preparing some tea.

Patty tried to change the subject since she was bored. She rudely interrupted Maka by saying, "Who wants to play apples to apples?"

"Patty! I'm not done telling you what happened to this opponent of mine." Maka said, a bit offended.

"B-But I really wanna play." Patty said with a pout.

"Maka, it really wasn't that interesting. You don't have to tell the world about our mission." Soul said.

"So does that mean you are playing?" Patty asked.

"Sure." Soul said.

"I'm in." Kid said.

"So am I." Tsubaki said.

"Me four." Liz said.

The others except for Maka and Spoony wanted to play. Maka went to her room in frustration.

Blair had came into the living room with the tea then said in a sing song voice, "Your snack is ready."

"Oh boy, thanks, Blair." Cinema Snob said.

"There are cookies as well." Blair added.

"These cookies aren't symmetrical. I refuse to eat them. Kid said in frustration.

"Fine." Blair said with a small frown. "Nobody was forcing you anyway."

"Blair, do you want to play apples to apples with us?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'd love to but I'm going to take a bath." She said. Then she gave the boys in the room a sexy seductive grin. "Does anyone wanna join me?"

Kid, Snob, Soul, Black Star and Spoony all got nosebleeds or blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyone at all?" Blair asked as she pressed her body against Spoony, making him aroused.

"S-Sure, I'll join you, B-Blair…" Spoony said, hoping that the group wouldn't make fun of him.

Soul looked at him with wide eyes, "Man, are you serious?"

"Dude, she's too old for you." Snob added.

"You're never too old to have a little fun." Blair said happily as she dragged Spoony into the bathroom.

"Right, what she said." Spoony said as Blair closed the door behind them.

Blair had turned on the bath as she stripped down completely naked. Spoony watched her, enjoying every second of her teasing him. She knew she wanted him…or so what he thought.

"Well?" Blair asked.

His eyes were focused on her big breast and then he quickly looked up at her and said, "What?"

"You have to get undressed, silly!" Blair said. As she came closer to him she asked, "Or do you need help because you seem not to be moving."

He kicked off his shoes and took off his socks. She took off the rest. When she looked at his long length, she smirked. "My, aren't you long?" She began to touch it as he gasped and moaned at her cold long fingers. "And so hard." She squealed.

"Please touch it more." Spoony begged.

"Like this?" She said, running her long finger against the shaft. He gasped at her touch again.

"Yes, like that." He begged.

She began to lick the base, which sent tingles to his spine. Then she took the whole thing in her mouth and started deep throating him.

"YES, OOOOH BLAAAIR!" Spoony moaned.

When he began to ejaculate moments later, she told him, "Get in the tub."

"But we aren't done yet." Spoony whined like a three year old who didn't get hot wheels for Christmas.

"Who said we were done yet?" Blair asked playfully. "I wanna show you some tricks in there."

"Oh, okay." Spoony said, sliding in the tub, Blair followed him in. They sat across from each other.

"Now touch me, anywhere you want. My hair, my boobs, my thighs, you name it." Blair said.

Spoony grabbed for her boobs as she moaned softly. He gently kissed her neck as he massaged her massive chest.

"Ooooh, Spoony." She said, throwing her head back. She enjoyed every second that he had touched and kissed her.

Outside the bathroom, everyone could hear Blair and Spoony moaning.

"Gosh, they are really at it." Liz commented.

"I can't believe they are doing it in MY bathroom." Soul said, angrily.

"Oh you're just jealous, Soul." Patty said, patting Soul on the back.

Soul blushed and said, "I am NOT!"

"Aaw, Soul is blushing." Snob teased.

"Don't make fun of me. You're jealous too, Brad, and so is Kid and Black Star." Soul pointed out.

Liz and Patty looked down at Kid who was sobbing that he couldn't have Blair. Tsubaki looked at Black Star angrily since they WERE dating.

Black Star was embarrassed and said, "I'm not jealous, I love you Tsubaki."

"Yeah, right." Tsubaki said, and left.

Back in the bathroom, Spoony had drained the bath and pinned Blair to the floor.

"Oh Spoony, I want you inside me!" Blair begged.

Spoony slid himself inside her, she screamed with pleasure.

"OOOOH, HAAAARDER, FAAAASTER, YEAAAAAH I LIKE IT THAT WAY!" Blair moaned.

Spoony's thrusts had gotten harder and faster and Blair's moans just got louder. They had reached their climaxes and Spoony had rolled off Blair.

"I love you, Blair." Spoony whispered.

"You do?" Blair said with a blush.

"I always have." He said as he kissed her.

"Spoony, I love you too." She said softly.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Are you almost done?" Soul yelled. "Some of us gotta use the rest room too."


End file.
